Slave
by magically speaking
Summary: She has been captured and made a slave to the Death Eaters. But only he is allowed to touch her...


This story is rated M for a reason. Scenes of rape, strong language and sexual content. This is your warning, my friends.

*it was brought to my attention that i kept saying she was captured by Dementors instead of Death Eaters lol. My bad. Yes, i know the difference. so i have since changed it. Also yes, Voldemort was defeated but Death Eaters are still around. Just because Voldemort has gone doesn't mean that his followers are ready to throw in the towel. At least in my mind they have not. So yes, this is their attempt to keep his memory alive by capturing muggleborns and enslaving them.*

* * *

I've been told that the worst was all behind me. That with Voldemort finally defeated, I could rest easy. For a while there I believed it. I truly believed that with all that had happened to Harry, Ron and I that nothing could ever compare to many of the horrors we encountered in our years at Hogwarts.

I was wrong.

Everything I went through could never prepare me for what I'm currently having to endure. Becoming a slave to Death Eaters, to men I once knew as mere classroom potions partners. I was now their property.

Well, not theirs, just his. Only his. I was allowed no other company but his own. Locked away every day in my room, forever alone.

I knew it would come to this. He's been watching me for some time now; ever since the night they captured me. It began with him asking me to do simple tasks that any other slave could have done such as serving him his morning tea. I would do it without question, not wanting his temper to rise. His demands quickly became more personal. Asking me to do things I know would have been against the rules had a fellow Death Eater been there to witness it. A pureblood was never allowed to lay hands on a slave, unless it was for punishment. He had gone too far. He had gotten to close.

And now it has finally come to this. How painful and disgusting it is to have him lying on top of me, sweat dripping from his brow only to land onto my own as he thrusts harder and faster inside of me. His breath comes out in hot white puffs because despite the heat were creating together, the room itself is dungeon cold. I turn my head to the side but he roughly grabs it back for me to face his own.

"Look at me!" he snarls. "I want to see your face as I cum inside you."

I shut my eyes tight and shake my head fiercely, once again trying to push this monster off of me, with hopes of avoiding the inevitable. But it's no use. With his strength greatly out matching mine, he grabs with one hand both my wrists and pins them above my head while grabbing hold of my throat with the other.

"I could snap your neck right now if I wanted to." He whispered into my ear, each thrust more painful than the next. Fresh tears gather in my eyes, quickly spilling over onto my cheeks, hot breath on my ear sending chills down my spine in the worst way.

"Please…" I plead not knowing what else to say to convince him. "Please…no…"

I yell out in pain as he suddenly squeezes my throat harder, surely leaving a bruise in its place. His movements become faster whenever I speak. More erratic and charged. His penetrations more unbearable, yet at the same time, I can see the light at the end of the tunnel. Something about the sound of my voice usually leads to his unraveling and the end of this torment for me.

"Say it." I hear him mumble into my neck. The sound of skin slapping together is heard through my silence.

He stands up, never losing contact within, pulls me to the edge of the bed and continues his onslaught.

"Say it now," his voice grows deep as the threat is heard loud and clear.

I know the repercussions of not doing as he says, the healing lashes on my back are proof. I grow sick with myself as I know the words I say, turn him on. I say it.

"Fuck me, Lucius…" I whisper.

He stares at me, clearly not pleased at my level of enthusiasm.

Leaning over me, he takes a fist full of my hair and pulls it hard to the side. I moan in pain which only eggs him on. "You know what I want to hear, you filth. Now say it!"

And so I say it, I yell it out with as much passion I can muster. I say it over and over again and my words begin to get lost in his hair as he is now lying on top of me filling me with his seed. I say it as his thrusts begin to slow down because I just want it to end. I know that once I give him what he wants, it will all be over with…for now.

He is finished for the night, for that I am thankful. I slowly turn my head to the side and breathe out a small sigh of relief. He takes a moment to regain his own breathing.

I then feel a light kiss upon my cheek. I freeze not expecting him to do that. Never during our exchanges has he ever kissed me. He must have forgotten for a moment whose bed he was currently lying in.

He kisses me again. And then again, then freezes as if he too realizes the act he just committed. He plays it cool though and pushes himself off of my body and from within. I immediately close my legs and pull the bundle of sheets around my naked body willing him to hurry the hell up and leave.

He gathers up his scattered clothing and begins dressing all the while watching me from where he stands. His head is tilted to the side, taking in my disheveled appearance.

Eventually Lucius walks over to me and sits on the bed, a mere two inches me. He takes his right hand and gently palms my face, as if I am a close lover, instead of the young woman he just assaulted.

In this moment, as I look into his eyes, I realize I am dealing with a mad man. He's invested himself into this "thing" he's created between him and I and it's all too much. It's too late to go back now. If anyone were to find out what we had done not only would I be killed but Lucius as well. I can't say anything without risking my own life in the process. Hope is lost.

"You know how I feel about you, don't you Hermione?" He whispers to me. "You make me hard just looking at you."

My eyes widen for a second first from hearing my name. He didn't call me slave or Mudblood or bitch which was the usual verbage spat in my direction. But my real name. For a moment I felt lighter than air. The moment was fleeting though once I realized what else he had said to me.

Why was he saying this to me? Did he want us to get into trouble? Better yet, what did he expect from this not so romantic declaration? That I would just fall on my knees and begin sucking his cock given the choice? God, I just want him to leave. My head is reeling from tonight's event. I can still feel the wetness between my thighs and the soreness he caused from moments ago. I have a headache, my stomach is turning. I just want to bathe in scalding hot water and go to bed.

He senses my unease, my discomfort. His eyes begin to darken and his brows furrow together as he realizes that no, I will not be reciprocating his feelings to him. His once gentle touch to my cheek slides down to my neck again and he squeezes it, not enough to stop my breathing but enough for me to get the point.

"Tell no one of this, slave." He growls.

He nearly throws me back towards the headboard, gets up off the bed and walks out of my bedroom. He doesn't look back.

I take in the room's silence, immensely grateful that Lucius left so that I could gather my wits. Whenever he's near me, I'm left with dark thoughts, thoughts of loneliness, death and sadness. Its only when he leaves that I can feel like myself again.

Sitting up in bed, I grab a pillow from behind me and push it up against my face and scream as hard as I can into it. I scream for nearly a minute leaving my voice raw and scratchy at the end. But I don't care. I just don't care anymore.

And so I get up. I stretch my legs, rubbing my thigh muscles to rid them of their soreness. I light the logs in the fireplace and the heat warms my body. Warms my thoughts. I head into the bathroom and fill the bath to its peak, allowing it to spill over as I sit inside.

I bathe, dress, braid my hair and get into bed. I allow my mind to drift to happier times. Ron's face is the first to appear, sending hot tears to land on my pillow. Then Harry's, my parents, The Burrow, the Weasley's. This is what I do. I think of the good times and the good people I have waiting for me back home. It's the only way I can fall asleep these days and it's the only reason I haven't given up yet. I know one day I'll see them again, it's just a matter of when and how.

I hear the sound of laughter in my thoughts, the sound of Ron's voice close in my ear. It's the final thought I have as everything around me fades. I fall asleep.


End file.
